


The Milf In My Life

by L_Mills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #SwanQueen #Mills #Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mills/pseuds/L_Mills
Summary: Emma Swan’s boyfriend, Mark Mills, surprises her that she is meeting his mother soon. How will Emma react when she meets the sassy Regina Mills who is only convinced she is the queen of this world and don’t really like people?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda short. I will just be waiting for the opinions first before I go further. The coming chapters will be longer. Enjoy ❤️

“ babe! A surprise! “ said Mark’s voice in a loud voice. I have just woken up and I am not ready for his games. We have been living together for 6 months now. I met him in my best friend’s birthday party and we are together since then. Maybe I am not fully sure he is what I realy want, but he is the only one who has been kind to me since my childhood, because apparently even my parents did not want me.  
“ yes “ I replied while rubbing my eyes.  
He came into the room and looked at me with happy eyes. I would be happy too for seeing him that happy, but the problem is that Mark’s surprises are not really my favorites.  
“ you are finally seeing my mum “ he said enthusiastically.  
“ wait what? “ I said shockingly. Mark is jumping steps, I know he loves me but meeting his mum after only one year of dating? Not really my thing. 

“ you don’t seem very interested “ he said while looking at my light green eyes.  
“ Of course I am. I am just .. surprised... “ I said trying to make things better for him.  
“ would you like to go shopping? “ he asked.  
“ Are you serious? You want me to go shopping because I am meeting your mother? “ I said in a not very low tone.  
“ I didn’t mean it like that. My mother is just a little bit aggressive and loves everything to be just perfect. I want you to be perfect “ he shruged and to be honest he made me mad.  
“ well that’s just me. If you or your mother don’t like it, it’s not really my problem “ I said then left the room to the bathroom. 

I am not sure whether I am actually mad at Mark for what he said or because he surprised me. I am just not sure I wanna meet this woman. I understand Mark loves me and I love how interested he is for this to happen; it’s just not what I really want. I walked out of the bathroom and went to him.  
“ what’s her name? “  
“ Mills. Regina Mills “ he said while looking at the television.  
“ when are we meeting? “  
“ tomorrow “  
“ where? “  
“ her home. Emma, I really didn’t mean it like that okay? You know I love you and I would never mean to be rude to you “  
I just nodded and kissed him softly then left to work. I work as an interior designer in one of the companies in New York. My job is the only thing that I chose in my life, yeah right .. Mark too of course. 

I arrived at the company and went directly to my office. I took a look at my appointments with the customers and felt relieved that there are none tomorrow. I somehow am already kinda nervous about meeting this woman. I don’t know her but Mark always says things about her that sound very intimidating. I am having mixed feelings about that appointment. I am interested to see that woman who raised Mark, because Mark is actually really different. He mentioned once that she was 18 when she had him. A woman who raises a child who becomes a man like Mark when she is just 18 is definitely a strong one. Out of nowhere I had a very strange idea but I am down for that. I turned my pc on and went to Mark’s Facebook profile page. I went through his friend list and typed “ Regina Mills “ in the search bar. 

“ Freaking hell! “ I shouted.  
“ Emma! Are you okay? “ asked Mia. Mia is a friend of mine who works here too. Her office is beside mine. Was I that loud?  
“ yeah .. yeah I am good “  
I looked back at the pc. Okay what the actual fuck again? This is HIS mother? Freaking hell. Her profile picture is amazing. She has that dark short extremely beautiful hair that covers her round pretty face. She has those chocolate captivating eyes and a pair of pink perfectly-drawn lips. Mark definitely looks like his father. So am I supposed to be meeting this goddess tomorrow? I actually think Mark’s idea about shopping is not a bad one. 

I decided to ask my boss to leave early today and he said that it’s fine. I left the company and decided to go shopping, but let me say that my bisexuality is not really in its best mood right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Is it okay to be that nervous about meeting your boyfriend’s mother? It probably is not. The woman looks already intimidating only through pictures on Facebook. Maybe it’s all because I have never done this before?   
“ Are you okay? “ Mark’s voice came to drag me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and just touched his hand and nodded.   
“ yes I am “   
“ It’s not like you are meeting the president “ he said in a sarcastic tone of voice.   
Actually meeting the president would be far less intimidating that your pretty mother, my dear Mark.   
“ Emma? “   
“ yeah yeah I know. It’s just my very first time “ I hope that explains why do I look very nervous. 

I chose to wear a short black dress. Black has always looked nice on me. I am not really a fan of makeup so just settled for a light pink lipstick. I don’t get why Mark is wearing a suit for meeting his mother but I didn’t bother to ask. The way to this Storybrook is a bit far away from New York. Mark told me that his mother works as the mayor of this town, if this is not even more intimidating and somehow hot then I don’t know what is. We are meeting on lunch at her house which makes me more nervous.   
“ We are here “ said Mark while parking the car in the parking garage of this mansion. A large house for one woman to be living in alone to be honest. 

Mark knocked the door and someone answered. I think it’s a servant.   
“ Mr Mark “ said the servant with a hesitant smile.   
“ Denira, hi. You don’t look happy to see me “ he said sarcastically.   
“ not one of her best days “ the maid whispered then went aside so we can walk into the house. I literally found like three people running everywhere in the house, they were all in rush for some reason.   
Mark didn’t look surprised at anything. He just walked into the living room and asked me to sit down on the couch as he did. 

“ Ms Mills will see you shortly “ said one the people who were running all over the house seconds ago.   
“ a bit too formal for meeting her own son? “ I said to Mark.   
“ Her life is always formal that she can no longer make that difference “ said Mark in a confident manner.   
We sat there for like half an hour before I started to hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Am I shaking? Yeah a fucking bit. I finally saw her and I swear fuck technology because she is even hotter than her photos. She is wearing a pencil black skirt and a red top with high black heels. Her hair is short yet still looking perfect on this beautiful face of hers. 

She walked to us in confident steps and just sat down.   
“ Hey “ she said while looking me up and down.   
“ Ehm hi .. I am Emma. Nice to meet you “   
“ uhm Don’t be so sure about it yet “   
“ Mama, hi “ Said Mark while going to hug her.   
She hugged him back not too enthusiastically and she didn’t even stand up.   
“ I am so happy to be here meeti— “   
“ I think we can continue that conversation on the lunch table “ she said while standing up and walking to the table.   
Mark hold my hand and pressed it; his way of saying sorry because my mother is a bitch apparently.   
We all sat down on the table and started eating. Mark kept looking between me and his mother waiting for her to speak.   
“ So, how did you meet? “ she asked after wiping her lips because she had one spoon of soup.

“ A club “ said Mark while eating.   
“ what a great start to meet while you are drunk “   
Can I smash her hot face against the table?   
“ I wasn’t drunk! “ I said not very calmly.   
“ ms ... whatever your last name is, the only voice who can be loud in this house in mine, so you either respect that or I will make you “ she said that with a calm smile and low voice.   
“ Mama .. “   
“ yes “   
“ It’s Swan “ I said cutting the conversation off.   
“ An important advise, , ms Swan; When you are introducing yourself, you must say your full name “ she said while drinking some red wine. “ Ms Mills, should we prepare the garden? “   
“ Yes, like everyday after lunch. You should know that by now. Why do I have to explain things everyday? “ she said to the maid then stood up. The maid left and ms Mills looked at me. 

“ I will be in the garden “ she said then left to the garden.   
“ I swear to god I will fucki— “   
“ I know, Emma. I know. Just please ... please tolerate her for me “ he said while holding my hand.   
I just nodded then went to the garden with Mark. We all sat down again and started drinking wine.   
“ Are you two living together? “   
“ Yes. We moved in together after four months of dating “   
“ Mark, I assume she has a tongue and I would like to hear her speaking “   
“ Well you should at least look at me while asking me a question “   
Mark looked at me and my eyes were looking at her. She put the glass of wine on the table and looked at me.   
“ ms Swan, I can do whatever I want “   
“ well certainly not to me “   
“ Specially to you “   
Is that shiver that just ran through my spine a normal one?   
She suddenly stood up out of nowhere.   
“ you can sleep in the guest’s room today and drive back to New York tomorrow “   
She moved a few steps away then came back and looked at me.   
“ Don’t fuck on the bed. I don’t want cum all over the sheets “   
She threw that bomb then left upstairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

“ Emma ... “ his voice was sorta shaking. Mark was clearly scared of my reaction after seeing his mother. We went upstairs to the guest’s room and Mark immediately fall asleep. I kept looking at the ceiling trying to understand wether I am actually intimidated by her or amazed at her.   
At 3 am in the middle of the night, I failed to fall asleep so just decided to go run a little, maybe it will help me to sleep. I left the bed and went to the kitchen, took a water bottle and headed to the garden. There is a voice of someone running! I went after the voice and there it was; Regina freakin Mills running on the trade mail with a sports bra and shorts. I stood there as I am... her abs, her hair, her body, her legs. Everything about her looked 10x sexier than her normal bitchy face. 

I think I have been standing here watching the scene for a while, because she noticed me and apparently she has been calling my name for a while but her abs distracted me.   
“ Are you deaf or just stupid? “ she said in a calm voice, still running and without even looking at me.   
“ can you not ... “   
“ I can do whatever I want. What are you doing here right now? It’s 3 AM “   
I went to her and pressed the red button in the trade mail so it stopped working. She looked at me with her chocolate eyes while flipping her hair and spoke in a low voice.   
“ Don’t test me ms Swan. I can assure you the results won’t impress you “   
“ what are you a bitch for huh? I am your son’s girlfriend! You should be glad to see me “   
“ anyone in this world would be glad and honored to see me, the opposite doesn’t work, ms Swan. So I am asking again, what are you here for? You should be asleep “   
“ I didn’t know how to .. I thought running a little may help “   
“ oh .. so you are not as stupid as you look; Impressive “   
She said this then headed upstairs. Should I be saying she has a nice ass? Anyway she just has a freaking amazing ass. 

I drank two shots of whiskey and after a while I decided that I am actually angry at this bitch. I walked upstairs and immediately stormed into her room.   
“ listen yo—- “ my mouth and brain stopped. Ms Mills was standing there next to her bed, but she was naked with some drops of water covering her whole body.   
“ ms Swan, this door is there so you can knock on before walking into the room. I said make yourself at home yes but this is a bit too far “ she said calmly as if I am not currently watching her standing meters away from me, naked and sexy.   
“ I ... I — “ My brain has probably just stopped sending signals to my tongue. I nearly forgot how to speak English.   
“ ms Swan you can go. I am busy dressing up for bed as you can see “ she said this in the same calm tone, then she came closer untill I could feel her hot breath on my lips.   
“ It is inappropriate to walk in without knocking. If your mother didn’t teach you manners, maybe I can help “ she whispered those words then immediately walked back to her bed. She put on a black lingerie then slept on the bed as if I don’t exist. After starring at her for a while I left the room, turned on and confused. 

After sleeping for 7 hours, Mark woke me up smoothly saying it’s time to leave. His mother invited us to have breakfast with her before leaving.   
“ Mark, there is this trip to London which none of my employees can go to. You are going to travel to London in about * she looked at her watch * 4 hours “ she said calmly.  
“ wait what? Mama ... I can’t “   
“ Did I sound like I was taking your opinion? Don’t worry about ms Swan, she can stay here while you are away. You will be back as soon as you finish the deal “   
Is she insane or just pretending to be? How can she not take her son’s opinion about something like that?   
“ I .. I don’t even have anything with me here “ I said in a confused tone.   
“ one of my men will take to New York to bring what you need “   
“ Why don’t I stay there then? “ I asked.   
“ if you do want to, feel free “ she said then wiped her lips and went upstairs. I looked at Mark waiting for him to say anything, but he didn’t. 

“ You are not doing this! “   
“ Emma, I have to go “   
“ what the fuck? Just likr that! Why don’t you behave like an adult? You owe her nothing, Mark “   
“ Listen, if I don’t obey her, she will give all her money to charity after her death “   
So that’s it. I don’t know how should I react to this. I knew his mother was helping him with money because he had told me that before. Anyone of her men can do that; I think she asks Mark to do things on purpose, she wants to make sure he deserves her money.   
“ Emma? “ he said in a soft voice.   
“ I won’t stay here with her “   
“ I will be concerned about you if you choose to go back spend that time alone in New York “   
“ well, screw you “   
“ Listen I understand you are angry and I am not blaming you for it. You just need to understand that I am doing this for us “   
“ For you. You do this for you “ I said then headed upstairs to our room.


End file.
